


Think Of Me

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A small segment of a potential story.Just enough to give me an idea.With thanks to Nadiya and Davood, for giving me the inspiration to write something of my own.





	Think Of Me

Silence falls even as the spotlight rises and she lifts her head, knowing she must dance and do what she can. She must show what she feels, and use it in the best way. Still, there is a little fear, and excitement. 

The dance, when she steps out into the light, is easy, and strong. She has trained him well and she knows it, still she must do more. With her eyes raised to the light, blindingly strong, she is reliant on him but she knows he can do this. 

As the dance draws to a close, finally, finally clean and well performed, she knows they have done their best. 

Months pass, then years, and she doesn’t see him, not often enough. Until, one day, he’s back. Supportive this time, a friend for life, as he had promised. She remembers the words she said when they first parted. 

“Think of me...”

He has. She knows that from the way he smiles at her from his seat. It might have felt too soon, but she has him on her side and that... that is enough.


End file.
